memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Holographic programs
The programs are listed under several categories. Children's simulations * "The Adventures of Flotter" ( , et al.) * "Toby the Targ" ( ) * "Parallax colony" ( ) Historical recreations * as of 2161, two 22nd century shuttlepods, Rigel X and the Federation Founding Ceremony ( ) Erotic simulations * A Picnic with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx/"Scenario 14C" ( ) * Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A ( ) * Pleasure mazes ( ) * Pon farr therapy program ( ) * A Visit with the Pleasure Goddess of Rixx ( ) * Vulcan Love Slave ( ) * Vulcan Love Slave, Part II: The Revenge ( ) * Vulcan Love Slave, Volume III ( ) * Quark once suggested a holoprogram to Odo involving three Orion slave girls. ( ) Holonovels * A Christmas Carol ( ) * The Adventures of Captain Proton by Tom Paris ( , et al.) * ( ) * Julian Bashir, Secret Agent ( , et al.) * "Dixon Hill in The Big Good-Bye" ( ; ) * "Dixon Hill in The Long Dark Tunnel" ( ) * "Dixon Hill in The Black Orchid" ( ) * Don Carlo ( ) * Henry V ( ) * Invaders from the Ninth Dimension ( ) * "Janeway Lambda one", Janeway's Gothic holonovel ( , et al.) * Kahless and Lukara ( ) * Molière comedy ( ) * Giacomo Puccini's La bohème ( ) * Queen's Gambit ( ) * "Sherlock Holmes Program 3A", a recreation of Sherlock Holmes mysteries ( ) * Photons Be Free, life as an EMH, by The Doctor ( ) * ( ) * Tosca ( ) * The Three Musketeers ( ) Interactive character simulations * Albert Einstein ( ) * The Comic ( ) * The Doctor, the USS Voyager s EMH program ( ) * "Doctor's Family Program Beta-Rho" ( ) * Doctor Leah Brahms simulation ( ) * ( ) * The Juggler ( ) * "Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11" ( ) * Felix Leech ( ) * Hirogen's Klingon simulation ( ) * Leonardo da Vinci's workshop ( ) * "Medical Consultant Program Beta one", featuring Crell Moset ( ) * Minuet ( ) * Noonian Soong simulation ( ) * Professor James Moriarty ( ) * Oracle of K'Tal ( ) * Cyrus Redblock ( ) * Seven of Nine Alpha-3 ( ) * Sigmund Freud ( ) * Socialization ( ) * ( ) * Vikings ( ) * Vulcan Rage ( ) * Holographic Lieutenant Barclay, holographic data-stream to USS Voyager ( ) * EMH program 4C ( ) Recreational simulations * Age of Ascension program ( ) * Altonian brain teaser ( ) * Alture VII relaxation program ( ) * Ancient West, Deadwood City, ( ) * Bourbon Street Bar, jazz club simulation ( ) * Café des Artistes ( ) * "Carnival Celebration - Rio de Janeiro, Earth" ( ) * Grease Monkey (Program Paris-Alpha-1) ( ) * Hoverball ( ) * Kal'Hyah ritual ( ) * Lauriento massage holoprogram 101A ( ) * Mustang ( ) * Ocean view ( ) * Orient Express ( ) * Paxau Resort ( ) * Poker with great scientists ( ) * Program "Bashir 62", Vic's Las Vegas Lounge featuring Vic Fontaine ( , et al.) * Program "Crusher 4", dance studio ( ) * Program "Paris 3", Chez Sandríne's, French bistro ( , et al.) * ( ) * Risa water recreation park ( ) Environmental simulations * Andevian II's moon at dawn ( ) * Ba'ku village simulation ( ) * Barclay 11-gamma ( ) * Barclay pi-3 ( ) * Boraal II/Vacca VI transformation ( ) * Boreth simulation ( ) * "Black Sea at Night" ( ) * Bridge simulation, ; "no bloody A, B, C, or D" ( ) * Café des Artistes ( ) * Cardassian sauna ( ) * Champs-Elysées ( ) * Charnock's Comedy Cabaret ( ) * Cliffs of Heaven, program 47C ( ) * Curtis Creek ( ) * Desert Sunset ( ) * Denubian Alps ( ) * Emerald Wading Pool on planet Cirrus IV ( ) * Emergent lifeform holodeck sequence ( ) * Gedi Prime ( ) * Gondolas in Venice ( ) * Hoobishan Baths ( ) * Kabul River ( ) * King Arthur's Court ( ) * Klingon Rite of Ascension Chamber ( ) * Krios 1 ( ) * Ktarian moonrise simulation ( ) * "Lake Cataria on Betazed" ( ) * Sailing on Lake Como ( ) * Lake George, New York, Earth ( ) * Maranga IV (Program K'Mtar Alpha-one) ( * Mars simulation, in a '57 Chevy ( ) * Moonlight on the Beach ( ) * Oshionian Prime ( ) * Palace Theater ( ) * Program "Paris 042", simulation of Fair Haven, a 19th century Irish village ( ) * Paris in 1928 ( ) * Parkland ( ) * Program "Picard Delta 1" ( ) * Program "RW-96321" ( ) * Rousseau V ( ) * [[USS Enterprise (brig)|USS Enterprise (brig) program]] ( ) * Sandrine's ( , et al.) * Son'a battle cruiser bridge ( ) * Tanuga IV research station simulation ( ) * Temple of T'Panit ( ) * "Tropical Resort Simulation 3" ( ) * Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards (Holodeck File 9140) ( ) * Valley of Chula on Romulus ( ) * Wooded parkland ( ) * Day of Honor ceremony environment simulation ( ) Sport simulations * Aikido 1 ( ) * Baseball field simulation, 20th century, various ( ) * Baseball greats ( ) * Bat'leth combat workout ( ; ) * Chakotay Training Program 15-Beta * "Klingon calisthenics program", Worf ( ) * Equestrian Adventure ( ) * Golf ( ) * Ion surfing ( ) * Kim Sports Program Theta-2, volleyball ( ) * "Klingon Rite of Ascension Chamber" ( ) * Kayaking program ( , et al.) * " " sport program ( ) * Race car ( ) * "Racetrack, Longchamps, France, Earth" ( ) * Rock climbing program ( ) * "Scuba Diving, Hanauma Bay, Earth" ( ) * "Shi-Kar Desert Survival, " ( ) * Novice tennis tournament ( ) * Ohniaka III ( ) * Torres 216 ( ) * Torres Zeta-1 ( ) * World Series ( ) * Yankees versus Red Sox ( ) Medical applications * Neelix One ( ) * Danara Pel ( ) * Cortical node replacement simulation ( ) Training simulations * "Bridge Officer Test Engineering Qualification Program", Main Engineering simulation ( ) * Bridge Training Simulation, ( ) * Defense Simulations ( ) * "Delta-5-9", a Starfleet preparatory exam ( ) * "Insurrection Alpha", Starfleet security training program ( ) * "Operation: Fort Knox" training simulation ( ) * Odo 1 ( ) * Secret 31 test ( ) * Transwarp shuttle flight simulation ( ) * Diplomacy scenario 12-alpha ( ) * Physical conditioning programs ( ) War simulations * Battle of the Alamo simulation ( ) * Battle of Klach D'kel Brakt simulation (DS9: "Blood Oath (episode)") * Battle of Britain simulation ( ) * Battle of Clontarf simulation ( ) * Battle of Thermopylae simulation * Battle of Tong Vey simulation ( ) * Crusades simulation ( ) * Massacre of Ferris VI simulation * World War II: French Occupation simulation See also * Holodeck characters * Adaptive heuristic matrix * Recreation room de:Liste von Holoprogrammen sv:Lista över holodäckprogram Category:Holographic programs